


Praise

by LonelyAngel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anger, Hate, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Tyler.It's always Tyler who gets praised for everything.Josh never gets praised and that hurts.And pain turns into anger until Josh can't take it anymore.





	Praise

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit, this is my 50th work!? I didn't realize I wrote that much

Tyler.

That was the word Josh heard the most.

Tyler.

He once loved to hear the name, it meant he was safe. But now, he was sick of it.

Tyler said this, Tyler did that.

Tyler is a famous musician. Tyler is talented. Tyler saves lifes with his lyrics.

Everyone loves Tyler.

Tyler is cute. He's the lead singer.

You're just the drummer.

Nobody cares about the drummer. Tyler could easily find a new drummer, he just plays the beat. Nothing too complicated.

Tyler is perfect. People love him. He has a beautiful wife. They're a perfect couple. Josh has nobody.

Tyler is mysterious. He's the heart and brain of the band. And what is Josh? Nothing. He's nothing without Tyler.

Josh never wanted to say it out loud, but the times when he thought it's true are over. He knows he's important, too. He's also smart, it's not only Tyler who deserves all the praise.

The anger he feels everytime someone mentions Tyler, needed a long time to built up. They don't see how hard Josh works. They only see Tyler, Tyler with his deep lyrics and his beautiful smile and his sassiness and he's complex, his mind is complex, difficult to understand, they think. But people don't see that Josh isn't as easy to understand as they think. He's not that simple.

Josh never complained when people praised Tyler. He knows Tyler deserves it, but not all of it.

And he shut his mouth, but then, Tyler started to feel like he was better. He wasn't, but he thought he was.

_I hate him. I hate him._

Josh starts shaking every time he thinks about it. It's not because of his anxiety that his fingers tremble violently. It's not because of his anxiety that his throat feels tight and that he feels the urge to hit something, to get rid of all that anger that is inside of him. All the anger and hate.

He knows it's not Tyler's fault, he just doesn't deny that he deserves all the praise.

Josh just wants to hear that he's good, too. He just wants one sentence, one short _good job, man_ or a _you're such a good drummer_ or something like this, but he doesn't get it.

He doesn't and one day, he can't do it anymore. His heart is full with anger and he just explodes.

He just would have yelled at Tyler, it would have been enough, but the thing Tyler says triggers him.

_Maybe they're right._

He can't control it, but he doesn't feel bad when he breaks Tyler's nose or when blood drips down his chin. He enjoys the sound of Tyler's head crashing against the closet.

Tyler fights back, his fist collides with Josh's cheek and he feels Tyler's fingernails dug into his skin and they leave red marks.

When he leaves, leaves Tyler and the band and everything behind, he notices drops of Tyler's blood on his shirt.

Josh burns the shirt the same night.


End file.
